A trick for a treat
by X-Sparker
Summary: 2007 Halloween oneshot! KH yaoi citrisy lemon, pairings include AkuRoku, SoraRiku and Zemyx. So, who wants to go to the haunted house?


**A trick for a treat**

A/N: Happy Halloween guys! I should really go catch a horror movie, but first I gotta submit this. So this is basically a lemon with a really…cliché storyline, I guess. The setting would be post-KH2 in which Roxas, Axel, Zexion and Demyx had somehow magically came back to life and became Sora and Riku's friends. lol

Alright…since it's the guys who will be doing all the kinky lemon stuff, let's hold them responsible for the disclaimer and have them do it…

Sora: Number one, X-Sparker does NOT own KH I, CoM or II for the millionth times.

Riku: And what you're about to read contains what is called "homosexual mature contents".

Axel: So that means it's 18-plus for the record.

Roxas: And if you don't like homosexual things, now's the time to hit the "back" button.

Zexion: The ones participating in this lovely one-shot will be Sora and Riku above, Axel and Roxas, me and my adorable uke Demyx. If you don't like how we're coupled up…well, fuck you for one, and don't read this for two.

Demyx: scolds Zexion Zexy! Be nice! turns to audience Please excuse my seme's impoliteness, but he's got a point, if you don't like how we're paired, it would be a very good idea to stop and return now.

Me: Soooo… If you're still reading this right now after all the suggestions on hitting the "back" button, then on with the story!!

* * *

Halloween in Halloween Town was like Christmas in Christmas Town. Well... not that the analogy really made anything clear. Let's just say, it was a big event for some people; we'll leave it at that. 

And of course, this year, Jack Skellington was not going to miss the celebration by inviting many of his friends over to this lifeless yet lively town, including Sora.

"Trick-or-treating?" Was Riku's lazy echo when Sora asked him to go with him.

"Yeah! Like, we'll dress up and go to people's houses and ask for candy!" Sora chirped in reply.

"Dress up…?" Riku tried to picture Sora in an extremely cute gothic Lolita outfit; a smirk gradually grew on his lips, "I wonder what you would look like…"

"W-What are you thinking about?!" Sora stuttered, his face flushing bright red when he felt Riku nuzzling into his shoulder, "Riku… People might walk in on us…" Sora said, even though there wasn't even a shadow on the beach of Destiny Islands.

"Oh? Do you want to go to my house then?" Riku teased, his smirk growing wider.

"I'd rather go home now and start sketching the design for _your_ costume." Sora leapt off from the horizontal trunk of the paopu fruit tree, "Since I already have a costume; and no, it is NOT a gothic Lolita dress." He stated plainly before walking off towards the direction of his house.

"Can he read my mind or did I just say my thoughts aloud?"

* * *

"Let's add an eye patch here, what do you think?" Sora asked; his shoulders lumped improperly as he sat cross-legged on the rug next to the tea table in his house. Beside him sat a handsome young man about the same age of Sora with blonde hair. 

"Hm… Oh! Let's make it this shape." The blonde boy took the sketch pencil from Sora's hand and instantly drew a spike-shaped eye patch over the Riku model they drew on the paper. The effect was immediate and good.

"That's perfect." Sora smiled, "You're really good at this, Roxas. Now… Should we make him a necklace or something like that?"

"… Ah! Let's do this…" Roxas again quickly sketched an old-handcuff styled necklace; the Riku model that was being rendered was one step closer to perfection.

"So… you've got your costume?" Sora hummed, sketching more details into Riku's costume design.

"Yup, me and Axel got it down already." Roxas nodded, "Who else is going?"

"Zexion and Demyx." Sora answered, "You know Demyx just won't leave Zexion alone."

"Oh yup." Roxas laughed, looking over the fabric samples to choose something he liked, "So uh… I can design things, but I can't make them. How are you gonna make Riku's costume?"

"I'll ask the fairy godmothers." Sora replied, "Their magic solves everything."

* * *

Finally the day of horrors has arrived. Riku was woken up by little rocks darting on the window of his bedroom. Groaning, he climbed up to find his boyfriend and friend waiting outside. The silver-haired teen motioned them to get to the front door where he saw their entire costume. There stood Roxas, his eyes deeply accented with black eyeliner and dark smudges around his eyelids; his neck was wrapped in bandages like a mummy; he wore an unfathomably black long sleeve tight top, with an equally black half-sleeved jacket over. The jacket had white jaw-teeth-like fabrics sewed at the edge of the sleeves and at the collar. His hands were hidden under thick white gloves that had a stripe of checkered boxes; below his studded belt was a pair of finely designed pants, white from the top of the pant to mid-thigh, then the rest was the dark navy part that was sewed onto the white part to make it one pair of trousers; his shoes were black ankle-high boots with a front tip like the antenna of a heartless, silver chains were attached on the shoe surface for decoration. 

Looking over to Sora, Riku found his boyfriend in his usual Halloween Town outfit; dark brown bangs hanged over his forehead to create a gloomy shadow over the eyes, in which one of them was hidden behind a devilish pumpkin mask while the other was shining bright in the shadow due to the electrified dodger blue contact lens. Sora had two tiny vampire teeth crossing over his bottom lip; behind his shoulder was a pair of dark slate gray bat wings; his usual crown necklace was now accompanied by a pair of white spiky wings; he wore a dark gray top with bizarre zigzag zipper; like Roxas, he wore a jacket with cream colored stripes and parts over his black top. His bulky gloves were white and had sharp finger tips with a gray cross on top; below his jacket he wore a sapphire-navy colored belt, his pants were black and puffy like usual, while the lower leg part was wrapped in red bandage-like cloth strips; his shoes were simple and sharp-ended with a white badge around the middle. Both boys were holding variously sized bags with unknown things inside them.

"Hey Riku." Roxas greeted, lips spreading to a grin, "We brought you your costume, so go ahead and wash your face to get ready and whatnot…"

"Um… Can I see what it looks like first?" Riku asked groggily, rubbing the sleep off of his eyes.

"Noooo…" Sora pouted, "Now go get ready!" He turned Riku around and pushed him into the house.

While Riku was getting ready, Sora and Roxas busied themselves with taking out the diverse preparations like the makeup, accessories and such. A moment later a tidier Riku emerged from his bedroom, though still in his normal vest and pants.

"Okay, can I see it now?" Riku asked, voice a little impatient.

"Close your eyes." Sora crept behind Riku and covered the aquamarine eyes with his hands while Roxas took Riku's costume out from the biggest bag they brought over.

"Ta-da!" Sora cheered as he released his hands, letting Riku examine the piece of outfit they made for him.

"…" Riku was speechless; yes, the outfit looked good alright, but… WHY IS IT SO COMPLICATED?! "How am I supposed to wear that?!"

"Don't worry." Sora hummed, "I'll help you." His tone was meant to be innocent, but it turned out deadly seductive to Riku. The duo entered Riku's bedroom, leaving Roxas to prepare the little make up station.

"Okay… first wear this." Sora commanded, handing Riku a midnight blue long-sleeve shirt with the edges of the sleeve cut into jaw teeth ends just like the sleeve of Roxas' jacket. Riku obeyed, but stopped when he realized those were not buttons, but some weird badges, "Sora… how do I button this thing? These aren't…"

"Here." Sora helped Riku close the front of the shirt with the black badges, "Okay, now put this on." He handed Riku a taupe gray vest, one that was apparently modeled after Riku's normal vest. Sora turned around and bent down to search for the gloves under the pile of garments and accessories. This position caused Sora's butt to jut out right to Riku's face, which… let's just say Riku tried to concentrate his mind back onto the costumes and kind of failed.

"Okay, here're your gloves." Said Sora as he handed Riku a pair of thin cotton periwinkle gloves. Riku put them on and tuck them under the sleeve of his midnight blue shirt, matching perfectly. Sora then urged Riku to put on the pants, which were charcoal gray in color and slashed. Sora helped Riku put on his viridian belt, and Riku swore he felt Sora's fingers on his groin (yup, he was probably imagining it). The silver-haired teen nearly bucked his hips forward if it weren't for Sora to retreat so to get the black old-handcuff styled necklace for him.

"Okay… Now's the eye patch…" Sora expressed while placing the carbon black patch over Riku's right eye, completing the fundamental portion of his costume, "Go right out to Roxas and he'll put on your makeup for you!"

During the next thirty minutes, Roxas put on the basic Halloween makeup for Riku: pale foundation, black eyeliner and shadow; he also added fake stitches across Riku's jaw starting from the corner of his lips, attached a scar under the eye that wasn't wearing the eye patch and made Riku put on a white contact lens to the eye that was in the eye patch.

"Okay, you're done!" Roxas straightened his body from Riku's face and held up a mirror for Riku to see himself in the complete Halloween outfit.

"Wow… I look like a… a… very hot zombie." Riku boldly complimented himself, but he was true; even though he looked like a mixture of ghost and zombie, he was definitely _hot_, especially to Sora.

"Oh my gosh, Riku." However, the brunette rolled his eyes, "No one can ever be more egoistic than you." Roxas burst out laughing, while Riku pouted.

After Roxas and Sora packed the things up, the trio boarded the gummi ship in which Zexion, Demyx and Axel were already waiting with their costumes complete.

-- An hour later --

"OH WELCOME! WELCOME!" Was Jack Skellington's bloomy welcome as the boys disembarked the gummi ship.

"Hey Jack!" Sora chirped, hopping to the skeletal gentleman, "What's up?"

"Oh we've got a big celebration, oh yes!" Jack said excitedly, "Every house has prepared tons of candies, and this year we decided to hold a haunted house adventure challenge; it's like a carnival!!"

"A haunted house adventure?" All the boys echoed; Sora blinked innocently to Riku; Axel wiggled his eyebrows mischievously to Roxas and Demyx swung Zexion's arm around pleadingly.

"Yes. All the brave men can go and challenge it; it has all thos-" Jack was interrupted by the mayor who claimed to have an urgent issue. The tiny short governor whispered and discussed with Jack for a while, before the latter looked up to the boys, "I'm sorry, gentlemen, but there are some matters I must tend to. Please do enjoy yourselves in this town, and I will be back in company as soon as possible." The skeleton bowed gracefully before quickly disappearing into the darkness of the night with the mayor.

"So…" Axel was the first to break the silence, "Who wants to go to the haunted house?"

The other boys exchanged glances, unsure and possibly scared. "I'll go." Riku volunteered; his face fearless and confident as always. Sora looked up to his boyfriend, and decided that going to a scary house is better than to be left alone, "I'll go too then." Roxas wanted to protest and ask Sora to come trick-or-treat with him, but he is cut short by Axel, "Roxy, you're coming no matter you want it or not. You don't have a choice."

"But why?!" Roxas argued.

"Because you love me that's why." Axel winked and successfully shut Roxas up, because what he said was true.

"Come onnnnnn Zexi!" Came the girly wail of Demyx's plead, "Let's go to the haunted house!"

"No." Zexion declined with an irritated expression.

"Why not?!"

"Because every time you go to one you'd get all chickened out and then you'll stick to me to the point where I can't even walk." Zexion stated; Demyx's ears gone red as he remembered the past histories of the mentioned events. "I'm gonna go trick-or-treat," said Zexion, "You can either come with me, or go on with them." Without another word, he turned and started to head into the town.

"Wait for me Zexy!!" Demyx yelled, instantly following his subject of pursuit.

"I guess it's only the four of us going then." Axel shrugged, groping Roxas' behind to get the blond moving; Roxas yelped and glared. Sighing, Sora and Riku followed after them.

-- Entrance of haunted house --

The haunted house, just like its name, is wickedly haunted. Despite its gloomy and creepy image, many dressed up couples – mostly local residents of Halloween Town – were waiting in a line to get in. Sora, Riku, Axel and Roxas went to the head of the line; in Sora's hands held the VIP pass that was sent to him along with the invitation card from Jack a few weeks ago. The bouncer ghost took a look at the pass and let the four men go in.

"So now what? You can cut the line with a piece of paper?" Axel taunted Sora when the brunette gave the party a victorious grin.

"No! It's not just any paper!" Sora retorted as they walked into the mansion, "I earned enough friendship with Jack two years ago with my blood and sweat and the keyblade to be able to have him send me this pass! If not, you'd probably still be in the line until after midnight!" Sora stuck out his tongue naughtily before returning back into the arms of his lover.

"Yeah Axel, from my past experiences, don't argue with him." Riku laughed, earning a jab in his ribs from Sora.

"Whaddya mean b-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sora's protest turned into a horrified scream when something cold and hard suddenly touched his face, "What the hell…"

The four men revived from the scream to see what it was that caused such clamor; and it turned out to be something that highly resembled a decapitated arm. There was a pause of held breath before all four screamed just like Sora did moments ago and scrambled around. Sora was screaming the loudest, running and bumping into things until Riku calmed down and caught him; Roxas more like squealed and clung onto Axel, who gave a loud yell of shock before moving himself and his lover away from the dead arm. They all stared at the slightly swinging arm with terrified expressions as they backed away from it and further into the house…

* * *

On the other side of the town, Demyx was happily watching more candies pouring into his pumpkin, and it wasn't like those candies were yucky, disgusting ones. Since Halloween is the biggest event in Halloween Town, it was an unspoken law for every family to prepare the best candies they could. 

"Thank you!" The blond boomed before turning around only to find his companion strolling down the street first.

"Zexion!" Demyx yelled and ran up, "Wait up! Why are you so hurried?"

"This is pointless…" Zexion sighed, "Why did I even come?"

"Look who's talking!" Demyx retorted, eyes glancing to the almost full pumpkin in Zexion's hand, "You've got more candies than I do! Who's the one enjoying this here, huh?"

Zexion's face reddened ten fold, "I… I gotta go tothebathroom." He mumbled, shoving his pumpkin into Demyx's hands.

"W-Wait!" Demyx yelled, but to no avail. Zexion was running down the street hurriedly. Demyx stared at the filled pumpkin, a naughty grin slowly creeping onto his lips…

* * *

"Axel… I'm starting to think that this wasn't a good idea…" Roxas whimpered to his boyfriend, clinging closer. 

"Aw c'mon!" The redhead beamed back, "It's not like these things are rea-GAHHHHHH!" Axel's comment was interrupted just like Sora's previous one when even the last lights in the house went out and _things_ started _crawling_ out of nowhere, seemingly chasing them. Due to coincidental positioning, Sora and Riku were divided from Axel and Roxas with those things chasing after them. The silver haired teen pulled Sora by the wrist, both of them quickly sprinting across corridors. When they felt that the things weren't chasing them anymore, they stopped and returned to walking pace, Sora clinging to Riku for dear life. Riku smirked, an idea coming to him as he moved his hand to grope Sora slightly. Sora yelped and melted to Riku even more, who at some point had the brunette pinned to a wall of the corridor right next to a skeleton of some sort.

"Riku…?" Sora whimpered.

"Shhh." Riku shushed, eyes skimming over his left shoulder, "Something's…" Just as he whispered, a shadow glided past the already barely visible corridor, pausing near the couple before continue gliding along. Sora made no sound, fear swimming in his eyes until he felt warm, reassuring lips on his own.

"Hmmm…" Sora moaned into the kiss, panic and horror put aside for the moment. His lips parted slightly when Riku blew wind onto his lips, a new way to ask for permission; then their lips mashed together again, tongues savoring each other.

Just as the temperature got higher, Riku pulled away teasingly, "Sora, do you want a trick, or a treat?"

"…What…?" Sora pondered stupidly, still fogged in his haze, "What is… the trick?"

"…Trick it is, then." Riku smirked, backing away from a stupefied Sora and quickly dissolving into the darkness of the mansion.

"Riku?!" Sora squeaked, voice echoing along the corridor, "Riku?!! Riku!!!!"

* * *

"Seriously… who came up with the idea of coming here?!" Axel's voice scorched with irritation. 

"Um, you?" Roxas rolled his eyes, giving Axel the "DUH!" look.

"Oh! Right…" The redhead slumped, giving a sigh. Both boys ambled down until they glimpsed something white or silvery swooped past in front of them swiftly; they let out frightened yelps and grabbed each other by the arms, but their fear diminished as quickly as the thing came and went.

"What was that?" Axel squinted to examine that a window has been opened when the thing disappeared.

"I have no idea." Roxas answered, looking back from the window to Axel; it was then that he realized their closure, "Hey Axel." He suddenly purred.

"Huh?"

"What do you think about… naughty acts in a haunted house?"

Axel smirked, "Utterly_sexy_."

The duo stumbled into a random room, gasped at the creepy bandaged zombie doll that lied on a red dye stained bed and quickly kicked it away brutally. It seemed like the room was meant to scare the hell of whoever came in with the hospital-like décor yet gory tools and frightening monster. But nothing was going to interrupt Axel and Roxas when they're in heat, not even fear itself.

* * *

When Zexion came back from the horrifyingly dark restroom, the street was deserted. Only rays of moonlight showered the patina surface of the rocks of the streets. _Great…_ Zexion growled mentally, _where did that little pain-in-the-butt go now?_ He glanced around, and finally noticed a little flap of paper that was not there originally. 

"If you want your candies, go that way." An arrow was below the words spoken, directing Zexion to his right. The lilac haired teen whipped his head towards the direction, seeing another paper. Eventually the papers directed him to a narrow backstreet, where the blond stood soaked facing the end of the alley.

"Demyx?" Zexion tested.

Said blond turned around, a big fat lollipop resting on his lips, "Heh, I fell into a puddle."

Zexion cocked a curious eyebrow, "Where're my candies?"

Demyx grinned sheepishly again, continuing to suck the lollipop; it was quite distracting, really, at least for Zexion. "I kinda um… ate them…_all_."

"ALL?!" Zexion echoed dramatically, "What…?"

"Oh, except for this one." Demyx said, taking the lollipop from his mouth and waved it. Zexion eyed it, wondering if Demyx was hinting something about this. Without a word, he marched up to the blond, aiming to capture the lollipop; but just as he held Demyx's hand and moved the sweet to his lips, Demyx swung his hand away and replaced the candy with his own lips. The innocent chaste kiss immediately turned into a passionate one when Zexion emitted a moan- wait…was Zexion being submissive? He pondered how Demyx got control of him so easily…

* * *

It was dark. It was dark and cold in this atrocious mansion. Sora's lonely footsteps echoed throughout the halls. He rubbed his arms protectively, walking in irregular zigzag due to his constant staggering attempt to get away from the shadowy parts of the corridors. Damn right he's going to make Riku pay for leaving so suddenly… As the brunette made a mental note of that, a teensy tiny ball of light silently invaded his vision. He squinted hard, pacing faster and faster until he was dashing straight towards the sign of life. It gradually grew into an image of a door slightly opened to a gap. A smile grew on his lips when he reached the door and finally exited the haunted house all by himself – well, the remaining half of the trip, at least. 

Being the teenager he is, Sora wasn't very tall; but he had a brain good enough to think of something. He went up to the tip of Dr. Finklestein's tower and searched for a patch of silver hair that would be especially noticeable under the moonlight. He found what he was looking for and after a bunch of climbing pipes and balcony railings; he crept up behind the silver-head who was idling.

"BOO!!" Sora yelled, sending Riku jumping high up on his butt.

"Shit!" The silver-haired teen cursed, "…Sora!"

"Tricked me, huh?!" The brunette spat, sitting down next to Riku with arms crossed.

"What, you pissed?"

"You bet your ass I'm pissed!" Sora pursed his lips together.

"Awww, I'm sorry." Riku smiled, leaning in to plant a quick kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Show me that you are." Sora purred, lying down and pulling Riku on top of himself. Hot damn it was so sexy for Riku that he was immediately aroused. He smirked and started the session with a fervent attack on the brunette's neck. A moan escaped Sora's small mouth, while his hands roamed across Riku's chest. The brunette frowned, pondering whether he really should take off the costume that took them so long to put together; but his decision was finished by Riku who voluntarily stripped off his upper garment, letting Sora do his thing. Sora touched every inch of Riku's skin, adding the details to the memories he absorbed since about a year after Riku's return from the darkness. He pinched Riku's nipples, getting a gasp and another kiss as reward.

"Sora…" Riku breathed, tugging away said brunette's jacket and shirt. The tiled roof was freezing against Sora's fiery skin. The silver-haired teen moved down his way to suck at Sora's nipples, which was quickly responded by a moan and a harder bulge poking into Riku's stomach. Riku smirked; knowing that Sora could hardly contain his excitement, he ground his hips down.

A cry fled Sora's lips, "Riku… Take me, now…"

"Be patient, darling." Riku teased; it was part of his plan for this to happen, a little "trick" to make his "treat" even better. Sora let out a whine, but patiently obeyed nonetheless. Riku continued down Sora's torso slowly, savoring every second that he used to tease his little brunette lover. Sora tried his best to cooperate, but when Riku had gotten to the waistband of his pants, he bucked his hips involuntarily. Seeing that he's had enough "tricking" and was actually quite keen himself, Riku gave Sora's treat by releasing his erection from those restricting pants. Lean fingers entwined into Riku's soft strands of hair when he undressed Sora's boxers.

"Ready to enjoy your treat, Sora?" Riku smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the squeaking fake-blood stained bed… 

"Ahh!"

"Yeah… Scream for me babe…"

"Axel!!"

Seems like they're having fun…

* * *

At the back alley… 

Zexion was pinned to the wall, upper torso completely stripped of clothing, "Demyx… People might see us…"

The blond didn't reply, but continuing marking on Zexion's neck, generating a moan from him. When he reopened his eyes from the daze, those gray orbs coincidentally landed on a crack on the adjacent wall next to the one he was pinned to. The town was always dimly lit by the moonlight, but it was still visible that inside the crack, a pumpkin full of candies was sitting neatly there. What's more, it was _Zexion_'s pumpkin.

_He-ate-them-all my ass_, Zexion thought, _so he wanna play? Fine, I'll play alright._ Smirking, he bucked his hips upwards, forcing a gasp out of the water user's lips.

"Eager, aren't you?" Demyx asked in a husky voice; though it was Zexion who was actually planning things. An idea came to Demyx's mind, "Zexion… I want you to beg me…"

Zexion went stiff, eyes snapping open and giving Demyx the are-you-serious look, "No."

"Heh?" Demyx whimpered, suddenly shocked of the confidence in Zexion's voice.

"It's not good to lie, Demyx." Zexion switched their position so that Demyx was the one pinned, "You baaaaad boy." He nibbled at Demyx's earlobe.

"I… Uh…" Demyx moaned, thrashing his head to the side when Zexion unzipped his pants, "I… didn't… lie…"

"Then what's my pumpkin of candies doing in the wall?" Zexion pointed straight out, taking advantage of Demyx's dumbstruck time to take off his boxers. Slowly with light touches, he stroke the throbbing length. Demyx mewled, hands clutching Zexion's shoulders. Pre-cum was quickly all over the place with Zexion's magic fingers.

"Zexion… I… I'm gonna…" Demyx panted. Zexion suddenly stopped and let go, which made Demyx whimper. But his whimper soon became an excited gasp when he faintly heard Zexion's pants being unzipped and himself being lifted. Zexion's organ was already covered with slick pre-cum. Demyx's grip on the lilac-haired teen's shoulders tightened with anticipation as he felt Zexion entering him. Zexion waited for Demyx to get used to the feeling, which wasn't very long. He began with a slow rhythm; Demyx synchronized with him on each thrust, trying to impale himself deeper. A spasm hit the blond's muscles when Zexion nailed the prostate, producing a scream from Demyx's lips. Zexion kept rocking faster, and it didn't take long before Demyx came, white ribbons splattering onto Zexion's abdomen. Two more thrusts and Zexion came too, filling inside the blond.

About fifteen minutes after…

"Riku, we should go back to the exit of the haunted house, people should be waiting for us there." Sora said as he put on his jacket; his face was still red hot from their last session.

"I don't think they're there anymore; let's go back to the town square." Riku suggested, allowing Sora to button his shirt again. The brunette agreed and they jumped off from the roof, landing safely on the ground and started running back to the square.

* * *

In the meantime, Axel and Roxas were finishing their haunted house trip. Roxas hurried through the way, fearing that he would not have time to trick-or-treat at least one or two houses. The redhead was dragged through the corridors, still tired and exhausted. 

"Hey! That's the exit!" Roxas exclaimed, pointing to the small globe of light emitting from a door. They finally left the mansion and Roxas immediately grabbed a pumpkin out of nowhere to start trick-or-treating.

"How long are you gonna do this?" Axel asked, voice slightly annoyed.

"Until I get half of this pumpkin filled at least." Roxas answered, smiling and saying thank you to the person who dumped a volume of candies that took up at least one-eighth of his pumpkin.

* * *

"Where should we go now?" Demyx asked, retrieving Zexion's pumpkin from the crack in the wall. 

"To the town square." Zexion replied, "Unless you still want to go to the haunted house; I heard that it was pretty scary." He emphasized the creepy mood when he said the word 'scary'. Demyx whimpered and shook his head, "No, let's go back to the town square."

-- At the town square --

Riku sat at the edge of the fountain, enjoying a lollipop that Sora got from trick-or-treating one house since they had nothing to do at the square and no one was there yet.

"Wonder where everyone's gone off to…" Sora said, pacing in front of Riku and sucking on another lollipop, "Axel and Roxas were in the haunted house too, but they should've gotten out already. Zexion and Demyx-"

"Hey guys!" Came the distant voice of mentioned dirty blonde who was approaching the fountain and waving, "So you're done with the haunted house?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded. Zexion and Demyx too sat on the edge of the fountain. "Where're Axel and Roxas?" Demyx asked.

"I dunno." Sora shrugged and caught a glimpse of the familiar skeletal gentleman coming towards them, "Jack!"

"Hello there again, my friends!" Jack greeted, "Forgive me for the sudden departure; did you enjoy yourselves, gentlemen?"

"Oh yeah!" Sora answered, arms and hands fisting into a cheerful gesture.

"Spectacular!" The skeleton exclaimed, "May I inquire where Mr. Axel and Roxas have gone?"

"I have no idea." Sora shook his head; the other three males did the same. "But I'm sure they're doing just fine!" Sora waved it off.

"Oh how bizarre! Well… we have a party in our underground bar going on; would you like to come join us?"

"Sure!" The brunette accepted the offer, "Right, guys?"

They all nodded.

"Well then, this way please." Jack Skellington led the way and the four men followed, though they were quickly interrupted with a yelling voice.

"Hey guys wait up!!" Roxas shouted, running towards the group with a three-quarters full pumpkin; Axel was following closely behind him.

"There you are!" Demyx said, "Where did you guys go?"

"Oh…er… We went to trick-or-treat some, too." Roxas smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "So, where're you guys heading?"

"Jack said they have a party in the underground bar; we're going there." Zexion replied coolly.

"Can we go too?" Roxas asked, referring to himself and Axel.

"Of course! Of course!" Jack nodded, gesturing them to follow along.

And so the group of boys went to finish their Halloween with a party…


End file.
